


Takeru Plays Pikmin

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Someone Plays A Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru plays Pikmin, then he gives a status update to Akari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeru Plays Pikmin

“I’m going to play Pikmin!” Takeru said as he started his Gamecube.

* * *

 

A week passed and Akari decided to pay Takeru a visit.

“Hey Takeru, how’s the progress on Pikmin?” Akari asked.

“I’m Captain Olimar. I crash landed on a distant planet on my eighteenth expedition. In order to return home, I had to summon Pikmin to help me gather thirty ship parts. So far, I have five. I need twenty five more, and I only have 10 days left.” Takeru said.

Akari gave a long dead silence. Suddenly Yurusen popped in.

“So pretty much what you’re doing right now.”


End file.
